


不敢未成年去酒吧打工了

by projection



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projection/pseuds/projection
Summary: 强迫初夜多p单性转未成年慎入(如果有cp洁癖请慎入)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Qian Kun, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Everyone
Kudos: 22





	不敢未成年去酒吧打工了

**Author's Note:**

> 强迫  
> 初夜  
> 多p  
> 单性转  
> 未成年  
> 慎入(如果有cp洁癖请慎入)

李泰容和郑在玹载着5天前被他们轮奸的少女董思成来到李永钦的豪宅。

李永钦是个混黑的，这附近的势力都是他所管辖的。

董思成身上罩着外套，盖到膝盖，低着头，柔弱的身子微微发抖。

李泰容隔着外套摸着董思成的翘臀笑道:"还不把外套脱下？"董思成啜泣着拉下拉链，脱下外套。

李永钦挑了挑眉，发出了赞叹之声。

董思成身上穿着超暴露的内衣，以及盖不住屁股还露出股沟的小短裙，这次她的内衣里面没有穿胸罩，超短裙里面也没有穿内裤 ，几乎是全裸的美少女，却又比一丝不挂更加诱人。

李永钦立刻拉住董思成的手拉近自己怀里，他一面搂着那软玉温香的柔软娇躯，一面用舌头在她柔软艳红的唇上舔着"还不快把舌头伸出来？"李永钦道 。

董思成害怕的樱唇轻启，艳红的舌尖被李永钦的舌头舔弄搅动，李永钦还将董思成的香舌吸进自己的嘴里，啧啧的吸吮，再将自己的舌头夹带口水，入侵她的 小嘴里舔弄搅动她的香舌。

"呜…呜…"董思成全身发抖，忍受着被舌吻的羞耻，而李永钦的保镖，李马克有了过来，将董思成的双手用柔软的带子反绑背后 。

李永钦一面搂着董思成舌吻，一面撩起她的胸罩，让她雪白幼嫩的少女美乳露出，尽情搓揉，他的另一只手则撩起董思成的超短迷你裙，抚摸她那没穿内裤的白嫩美臀。 

董思成浑身结实紧绷，高高翘起的臀部，雪白幼嫩，李永钦越摸越爽。

他的两只指头接着从前方滑进董思成的花蕊里，激烈的抚弄董思成的嫩唇，弄得董思成不停颤抖悲鸣，花蕊湿淋淋一片。

李永钦舌吻了好一会，便脱下内裤强迫董思成在他面前蹲下，李永钦用可怕的硕大性器抵着董思成柔软的唇，令董思成害怕的阵阵发抖。

李永钦道:"快点，用妳的 舌头舔干净。"李永钦按着董思成的头，强迫她先用舌尖在超大的性器从头到根部处仔仔细细舔着，然后李永钦臀部一挺，粗长的性器插入董思成的小嘴里。

让她在双手被反绑在背后的情况下，拼命痛苦淫荡地吸吮他侵入嘴里的性器。 

李永钦强制董思成口交了五分钟左右，便让她站着弯腰，为李马克口交，而李永钦则走到董思成身后。

一面搓着少女稚嫩雪白的圆翘臀部，一面握着自己的性器从后面摩擦 她湿淋淋的阴唇，董思成一面吸吮嘴里的性器。

一面发抖呻吟:"啊…求你们饶了我...啊…不要啊…"李永钦随意的道:"又不是贞洁烈女，早就被干坏了就不要假了...叫什么叫，看我直接干死妳。"

说完，李永钦狠狠插入董思成多汁的嫩穴开始噗滋噗滋的猛干，"啊…要死了.. .求求你，不要再干我了...啊…不要啊…"。

董思成被李永钦干得双腿发软，一面呻吟，一面吸吮嘴里的性器，董思成虽然被强迫口交，但在李永钦的性器 疯狂猛干下。

董思成时不时松开正在口交的樱唇，楚楚可怜的唉叫呻吟，娇喘求饶。

李马克直接躺在董思成下方，用力搓揉她被干的激烈摇晃的幼嫩乳房，舔弄吸吮她含苞待放的红嫩蓓蕾。 

李泰容和郑在玹一面在旁边围观，一面手淫，大概二十分钟后，门铃声响起，李泰容和郑在玹对视一眼，兴奋的笑了起来。

他们走向庭院，客厅里，双手反绑的董思成被李永钦和李马克轮流干个不停，不停的呻吟着。

打开门，站着的美丽少女让李泰容和郑在玹都眼前一亮，纤细的长发少女很有气质。

冷艳娇媚，五官容貌艳丽，皮肤雪白光滑鲜嫩，虽然初次见面，但她那柔媚的 声音马上证明她的身份就是董思成的姐姐，钱锟。

钱锟看到李泰容和郑在玹，露出害怕和厌恶的表情低着头小声道:"我已经来了，求你们，把我妹妹的光碟还给我。"

当初李泰容和郑在玹将董思成 被轮奸的光碟复制了一份，连同一件特别的护士服寄给钱锟再透过电话威胁她今天到此赴约。

李泰容指着她身上的大衣说:"先让我看妳有没有乖乖穿护士 服，快脱吧！"

钱锟颤抖着拉下外套拉链，大衣里纯白性感的护士服紧紧裹着诱人的曲线，白色制服的领口开得很低，暴露出柔滑诱人的白嫩乳沟。

而且隔着单薄的上衣可以清楚看见胸前蓓蕾明显激凸的诱人形状，表示上衣里面没有穿任何内衣，超短的连身窄裙又紧又短。

几乎包不住屁股，走动摇摆间可以隐约看到穿着白色的蕾丝边内裤，钱锟有着一双修长匀称的美腿，所以穿了一双高跟鞋。

郑在玹舔了舔唇道:"果然很乖，看来妳真的很宠妳 妹妹喔，进来说吧 。"

郑在玹和李泰容一左一右的夹着钱锟往屋内走去，他们的手都从后紧贴着钱锟裸露的雪白大腿往上摸，还撩起她的短裙抚弄她的臀部。

钱锟不停的拉着裙摆，发抖的哀求道:"拜托你们住手...求求你们...不要。"

他们当然没有住手，尤其钱锟的屁股雪白幼嫩无暇， 摸起来让人忍不住想要当场占有她，当钱锟来到客厅门外 ，便惊吓的听到门内传来男人的淫声淫笑。

其中夹杂清楚又微弱的少女呻吟和哀鸣，那么凄楚可怜， 却又那么熟悉，钱锟整个心都碎了，她没有勇气去推开那扇门。 

郑在玹拉开门，李泰容趁势将钱锟拉进门，反手就锁起大门，钱锟目睹客厅中的轮奸派对，她已经双腿发抖，几乎崩溃。 

李永钦坐在沙发上，正抱起董思成，让她背对他跨在他的大腿上，董思成修长雪白被一双美腿被分开，董思成就这样被李永钦抱在怀里。

一面帮李马克激烈口交 ，一面被猛干，李永钦双手还从后握住她那娇软柔美，并且残留精液的雪白乳房，顺着上下摇动的节奏恣意搓揉。

每一个人，包括姐姐钱锟都能从董思成被大大分开的美腿之间，清楚的看到粗大的性器从后由下往上噗滋噗滋抽插猛干少女稚嫩蜜穴，湿淋淋的画面。

已经被干得白稠的精液混合湿淋淋的淫水不停从正在抽插的部位流下。 钱锟双腿发软，看着疼爱的妹妹饱受摧残，哭着道:"你们怎么可以这样，不是答应要放了我妹妹吗？"

已经被干得失神的董思成，嘴里被粗大的性器 塞满，只能既难过又绝望的看着自己的姐

李泰容笑了笑道:"妳想的太美了，除非妳愿意用身体帮妳妹妹偿还，我们就考虑，早点放妳们走。" 

李永钦忽然抬起董思成的娇躯，猛烈抽出湿淋淋还抬着头的性器，当巨大的性器通过董思成饱受蹂躏的黏稠嫩唇的时候，董思成全身打颤，发出凄楚的唉叫。

董思成双腿一软，刚才按着她的头口交的李马克，立刻迫不及待从后面抬高那充满弹性高高翘起的白嫩美臀，硕大的性器磨擦她被干得黏黏的糊成一片的嫩唇。

然后顺着灌的满满的精液插入，开始猛干，董思成被一直干得几乎要失去意识，不停呻吟娇喘，媚声哀叫。 

钱锟被郑在玹和李泰容抓着，她全身颤抖，惊恐的看着李永钦向她走来，李永钦一面搓弄着性器，上面还泛着体液混合的光泽。

钱锟吓得身体颤抖，不停求饶 ，却被李泰容强迫在李永钦身前蹲下，李永钦按着钱锟的头，强行将勃起的性器插入她嘴里抽插。

上面湿淋淋的，全都是妹妹被奸淫的淫水和精液，令钱锟 恶心又难过，还不得不一面吸吮，一面用舌尖舔弄那巨大的性器。

李泰容从身后抓着钱锟的双手举高，让她在双手被压制的情况下，痛苦的任由粗大的 性器在小嘴里抽插，钱锟被李永钦强制口交了几分钟。

李泰容将她的双手放开，让她被迫用右手配合口舌的舔弄，搓弄嘴里的性器，另一手则被迫搓弄李永钦的阴囊。

李永钦口交了一会儿，便让李泰容和郑在玹轮流享用钱锟的舌技和喉咙，他们三人逼着钱锟轮流口交，当她为其中一人的性器激烈的吸吮含舔时，双手还要为剩下两人手淫。

他们看着自己的性器钱锟艳红欲滴的小嘴里抽插，她清丽冷艳，气质高贵的脸上还流着眼泪，雪白诱人的喉咙痛苦的抽动，柔软的舌尖忍着恶心，抗拒的推拒几人的性器。

但她屈辱的样子却让他们更加兴奋。 李永钦拉起穿着暴露护士制服的钱锟，先搂在怀里激烈的强行吻弄，钱锟只能软软的抗拒，她樱唇轻启，艳红的舌尖被李永钦舔动搅弄。

李永钦将她的香舌吸入自己的嘴中，啧啧的吸吮，再将自己的舌头夹带口水侵入她的小嘴里，舔弄搅动她的香舌。

李永钦的强制接吻让钱锟嫌弃羞辱的想死，但 舌尖的推挤交缠反而让李永钦更加兴奋。

对钱锟而言，接吻是非常神圣而浪漫的事情，只应该和爱人接吻，但是却要和令她嫌弃的这些人接吻。

李永钦一边接吻一边上下其手 ，他撩起钱锟的超短窄裙，半褪下她的内裤，中食指划过柔软的毛发，忽快忽慢的搓弄钱锟的鲜嫩蜜穴，另一手则搓揉起钱锟的雪白 美乳，抚弄着露出的粉嫩蓓蕾。

由于被李永钦强吻，钱锟只能从喉咙里发出微弱耻辱的哀声，耳里还一直传来董思成的喘息呻吟，以及妹妹被男人激烈抽插， 发出湿淋淋的声音与下体的撞击声。

李永钦强吻了好一会，便强迫钱锟转身，而她双手撑着桌子弯腰，原本就很翘的屁股翘的更高。

郑在玹将钱锟歪歪斜斜的护士帽扶正，准备欣赏钱锟被惨忍开苞的美好时刻。

李永钦完全褪下钱锟的白色内裤，另一只手搓着美少女护士高高翘起的美臀， 左手尽情的搓弄她白嫩的乳房，柔捏她鲜嫩可口，因害怕而颤抖的粉色乳头。

他的下体紧贴着钱锟磨蹭，特别狰狞巨大的性器从后面激烈摩擦她颤抖的嫩唇，弄得钱锟娇躯打颤，花蕊湿淋淋的，钱锟双腿不停发抖。

好似一波一波的电流从下体传遍全身，浑圆紧绷的翘臀因为害怕挣扎而摇着，看上去淫乱至极，不停分泌流出的淫水将李永钦的性器弄得湿淋淋的。

钱锟不停求饶呻吟，绝望、恐惧和恶心的感觉和酥麻的触电感交织，李永钦双手抓着钱锟柔软纤细的腰肢， 噗 一声从背后狠狠直插而入。

柔软鲜嫩的处女内壁，紧紧的夹着并缠绕他的性器，"啊...啊…好痛...会死"钱锟惨叫哀嚎， 纤细的背像触电般弓起，撕裂的剧痛让她几乎死去，钱锟不停的哀嚎呻吟。

幼嫩充满弹性的臀部被猛烈撞击的啪啪作响，艳红的破处鲜血混着 淫水从颤抖的雪白大腿流下，李泰容手淫了一会儿便捧着钱锟天使般的俏脸强行舌吻。

然后将勃起的不行的性器插进钱锟呻吟娇喘的嘴里，和李永钦激烈的前后猛干 。

一旁的郑在玹也受不了了，立刻往一旁被干得几乎失去意识的董思成走去。

董思成被强制仰躺在另一张桌上，头从一边的桌上垂下，李马克站在桌子的另一边。

抬高董思成修长雪白的双腿，架在他的双肩上，下体紧贴着她的下体猛干，粗大的性器狠狠抽插董思成被干得湿黏糊成一片的嫩唇。

李永钦射进去的精液随着他的猛烈抽插不 断流出，李马克和郑在玹比了个手势。

随后就将沾满精液和淫水的性器插进董思成嘴里，开始激烈的抽弄，郑在玹则一面将粗大的性器顺着满溢的精液插进董思成黏糊糊的蜜穴里接手猛干，一面俯身恣意舔弄她沾满精液的幼嫩乳头。

钱锟这边李泰容强迫她一面被干，一面拼命吸吮舔弄着他的性器，一面还要握着他的阴囊搓揉。

钱锟时不时松开为李泰容口交的樱唇，用娇柔销魂的声音楚楚可怜的哀求着，雪白纤弱的娇躯颤抖扭动，李永钦狠狠的干着，那根性器不断狠狠抽插。

每次插入都会将粉红幼嫩的蜜唇挤入阴道，拔出时再将 嫩唇翻出，阴户周围的淫水已经被干成白稠黏液，钱锟高高翘起的浑圆屁股被撞的啪啪作响。

李泰容按着她的头，配合李永钦猛烈抽插的节奏，狠 狠的干着她的喉咙，李泰容一面享受着钱锟充满羞耻与痛苦的口交所带来的快感，一面看着她充满弹性的雪白美臀被李永钦抓着猛干的样子。 

李永钦双手抓着钱锟颤抖的白嫩屁股猛干，钱锟好几次都要昏死过去，但持续猛烈的撞击抽插让她连昏死也不能。

李永钦越干越兴奋，他向李泰容比了个手势，李泰容依依不舍的抽出正在被钱锟口交的性器，李永钦坐到沙发上。

拦腰抱起钱锟半裸的雪白娇躯跨坐到自己的大腿上继续猛干，钱锟一面被他干得死去活来，一面被强制的激烈舌吻。

白色的护士服衣襟已经完全被扯开，雪白诱人的美乳随着抽插的激烈节奏上下晃动，李永钦双手抓着钱锟浑圆诱人的美臀上下猛干，兴奋的道:"爽死我了！干死妳，要射了。"

钱锟绝望的哀叫:"不要...求求你不要...啊啊…要死掉了" 李永钦越干越用力，干得钱锟觉得纤细的腰肢要被折断了似的。

李永钦道:"少啰唆，射在里面才爽，通通给妳灌进去。"李永钦抓着钱锟的屁股往上插到底，射了满满的精液。

当他抬起钱锟的身子时，黏湿湿的白浊精液混合着落红的血丝和淫水流下。

李泰容从李永钦手中接过了钱锟的娇躯，强行将他的舌头伸进她的嘴里吸吮她柔软的香舌，还不停搅动她的舌尖。

李泰容一面舌吻，一面将钱锟被扯开 的护士服脱下，钱锟的裸体雪白无暇，鲜嫩柔滑，火辣诱人的曲线散发着妖艳的魅惑美。

李泰容激烈的舌吻并搓揉她的雪白嫩乳，由于钱锟被李泰容搂在怀 里，李泰容硬挺的性器正好抵在她被干得精液直流的蜜穴嫩唇上激烈摩擦，弄得她不断媚声呻吟求饶。

李泰容抓着钱锟柔软的纤腰，用力将性器顺着刚才李永钦 的精液插进那刚开苞的嫩穴，让钱锟挂在他身上被猛干个不停。

钱锟再怎么不愿意，也只能用双脚缠住李泰容的腰，双手紧抱着他 的脖子，仰起雪白抽动的喉咙绝望的呻吟。 李泰容用站姿搂着她干了5分钟。

便让她双手扶着墙壁，屁股抬高让李泰容从背后抓住她的翘臀继续猛干，李泰容一面抓着钱锟猛干，一面强迫她转头让他激烈舌吻。

李马克搓着湿黏黏的性器走了过来，他背靠着墙壁让被干得死去活来的钱锟靠着他等钱锟被李泰容激烈的舌吻完后，便捧起她凄楚的俏脸舌吻。

钱锟被李马克吸吮搅动她的舌尖，仍然时不时被李泰容干得松口大声咽鸣。

李马克吻了一会儿便又握着勃起的性器插进钱锟的嘴里抽弄。 

李泰容的性器被钱锟刚开苞的鲜嫩肉壁紧紧的夹着猛烈抽插，虽然钱锟的嫩穴很紧。

但李永钦刚才灌入了精液，加上钱锟本身的淫水，让李泰容抽插起来发出了淫靡的声音。

李泰容和李马克干了十分钟后，便同时射在她的美穴和脸上。

而后郑在玹就接着干钱锟，郑在玹从背后抱着钱锟的娇嫩翘臀猛干她饱受蹂躏的鲜嫩美穴。

他的双手抓住钱锟的双手往后拉，干得她上半身猛然抬起，清丽的脸上满是痛苦失神的媚态。

而李泰容则抽出刚刚被董思成口得勃起的性器，来到董思成的后面，掰开她的柔嫩臀沟。

灌得满满的白稠精液混合淫水不停从红嫩的蜜穴里流出，李泰容用 手指搓揉她被干得黏糊糊的阴唇，弄得董思成全身颤抖，不停媚声喘息。

当李泰容的性器抵在她的嫩唇上摩擦的时候，董思成哀叫的更加激烈，李泰容趁机抓住她的双手往后拉。

当董思成雪白的背向上弓起，李泰容正好用力将粗大的性器顺着满满的精液干进她饱受折磨的阴道继续猛干，吻着她的唇舌，将满满的精液灌入她的身体中。

而另一边郑在玹也干到了最后，他反转钱锟的身体，让她往后仰着为李马克口交，而郑在玹则抓着钱锟的腰猛插到底，大量浓稠的精液射进已经被灌满其他男人精液的花心。

**Author's Note:**

> *应该结束了...吧  
> *自己都觉得太肉了  
> *错字见谅


End file.
